godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hera/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Make use of advanced step to quickly attack and then leave the Hera's range. A good shield is recommended to block homing attacks. With practice, aerial combos are very effective against the head and fists, and can easily stagger the Hera. Stun resistance is also recommended, as evading all attacks is difficult. The key is to take advantage of your greater mobility. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Focus on using aerial square attacks to hit the fists and be ready to block any incoming attacks from it after your aerial attacks. When Hera is enraged, spam your freeze elemental Impulse Edge on the lower body as it will become extremely weak against it. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' Circle around Hera and wait for an opportunity to attack. Once you gain the opportunity, you can either use the Buster Blade's first ground triangle attack to hit the fist and dash away/block immediately or you can ready your Charge Crush and wait for Hera to face you before unleashing your attack to the fist. You can also aim for the wings as an alternative target. *''Elemental:'' Freeze elemental blades are effective against all of Hera's body parts other than the lower legs. *It is dangerous to melee attack a Hera as it has multiple area of effect attacks that can inflict Stun. Approach only after it uses certain attacks that have long backswing animation like its cross-shaped shockwave attack. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' Using overhead homing or pseudo-homing shot or laser type bullets are the easiest way to kill a Hera. These bullets, like the IOD, usually land on its head which has the weakest defense against pierce type bullets. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' Using bomb or radial bullets, aim and fire on the Hera's arm wings to break them, causing the Hera to go down. When the Hera rises, it will enrage, making its lower body extremely weak to crush bullets. Alternatively, rather than target the arm wings, one can use angular displaced radials to directly target the head from the ground which will unbound faster leading to a faster enrage, though aiming is fairly difficult. *''Elemental:'' Always use freeze elemental bullets when fighting against a Hera to maximize your damage output. *The best time to shoot a Hera is after it attacks, make sure to keep moving as it has homing projectile attacks some of which can inflict Stun. *You may also opt to use homing bullets or pseudo homing bullets like the IOD and shoot while circling around it. *''Rage Indicator:'' A purple-red aura is emitted by its body. *Hera's gliding attack will be covered in flames, making it more difficult to dodge. *''Head:'' The easiest way to unbound this part is to use small to medium sized freeze elemental shot bullets. This part is difficult to aim manually so use an overhead homing or pseudo homing bullet like the IOD . *''Fist:'' The Long Blades' square attacks and the Buster Blades' Charge Crush, ground triangle or aerial square attacks are the easiest way to target this part. Hera's fist can be unbound by most attacks but it's difficult to aim. This will require some practice. *''Arm Wings:'' Blades or bullets with the freeze attribute can unbound this part but radials and laser bullets prove to be more effective than blade attacks. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Hera by continuously attacking the following parts: **Arm Wings using any freeze elemental blade or laser/radial bullets. **Lower Body using freeze elemental bomb/radial bullets or Impulse Edge. *They usually stagger when their head and fists are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Hera will run away when they are low on health. *Unlike the Chi-You , Hera's shockwave attack is crossed-shaped. *Hera's flame chop, step back flame burst, 360 degree spin and large flame ball attacks can cause Stun. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when it performs its shockwave attack or 360 degrees spinning attack. *Hera have above average line of sight but below average hearing. You can easily sneak up behind without it ever noticing you. It also doesn't notice immediately that there is a battle nearby unless it actually sees it. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Advanced infomation